


Im So Lucky To Have the Three of Us

by Bibabybuckley



Category: 911-fox
Genre: Cuddling, Grammar????, How Do I Tag, Loving Families, beware of the fluff, how do i describe facial expressions??, ive literally never written a fic before please dont kill me if it sucks, just a pinch of angst nothing more I promise, no one has proof-read this other than me and im not a reliable source so it may suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibabybuckley/pseuds/Bibabybuckley
Summary: Buck can't thank God enough that these boys are in his life, especially when he comes home to Hallmark movies and pillow forts.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Im So Lucky To Have the Three of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Sup. This is my first time ever posting a fanfic so don't expect any pro writing ahead, lol. I also wrote this about a year ago and revised it about fifteen minutes ago before deciding to impulsively post it just now so, yeah....Validation is always appreciated in the form of kudos or comments but if you don't want to that's fine as well. Hope everyone reading this has an amazing day!
> 
> Also, just came up with that title literally as I am typing this and it means absolutely nothing.

The apartment door swung open and Buck walked inside. He removed the jingling set of keys from his door knob and slowly shut the door behind him. It wasn’t often for Buck and Eddie to be working different shifts but, Chris had Donuts with Dad at school today and no matter how much he wanted to, Buck couldn’t skip his shift to join them. Luckily for Eddie, this worked out for the best as Carla was spending the week with her in-laws and it gave Eddie the chance to reconnect with the little boy. 

Slowly, the weight of his feet shifted in the direction of soft snoring coming from the living room. Buck tried his best to bite back a laugh at what appeared to be Eddie and his son snuggled up in front of a fireplace with a Hallmark movie playing in the back. He couldn't help the red tint that spread across his cheeks as he took in the sight. Love and admiration warming his body. Even if it was just the heat from the fireplace that was giving him that warm fuzzy feeling, Buck didn’t care, his love for Eddie still at maximum level. 

After a few seconds of mindless staring at their adorable forms in front of him he pulled out his phone, slid his thumb across the home screen and snapped a photo. This is definitely gonna be this year’s Christmas card, Buck thought to himself. 

The camera shutter was loud, loud enough that it startled Eddie awake. The weight of Chris balled up against his side with his head snuggled into the crook of his arm silenced Eddie from saying anything further. He looked at the boy for a second, smiling as he remembered their earlier antics. Then, at whatever hallmark movie was currently playing, and finally up in the direction where Buck was standing, taking a moment for his eyes to adjust. 

“ Hey. I must’ve fallen asleep. What time is it?” Eddie whispered trying his best to not disturb the sleeping child on his arm. 

“ Late.” Buck responded with an extra amused breathe.

“ Looks like you guys spent some quality time together.” Buck took the next moment after his statement to get a good look at the disaster that was their living room. 

A trail of blankets led from the couch to the floor underneath Eddie’s back. Beside him appeared to be what Buck assumed was once a fort that either a child or a large man child decided to crush. No matter the mess, it was obvious that the boys had an amazing night and that thought alone warmed Buck’s cheeks. 

“ Yeah, sorry about the mess, I tried to get Chris to bed early but he refused to sleep until you came home. He wanted to make sure that you got back here, safely.” 

Buck would be lying if he said that Chris’s concern for him didn’t warm his heart just a little bit. 

“ I see, and the blankets?” 

“ Well, figured, if he wouldn’t sleep we could camp out here with a nice fire and some cocoa till you got off your shift. But, I guess we both fell asleep some time while waiting.” Eddie said with a grin formed on his lips. 

Eddie’s focus shifted to the floor as he took a steadying breathe to ground himself and letting the statement of his family's antics sink in. 

“ You okay? Everything go alright at work?” Eddie was a tiny bit worried by the sudden shift in Buck’s mood. 

Typically, work was a breeze but today had been different. If it hadn't already been for the fact that Buck missed Eddie throughout his entire shift, it was definitely because of the last call the team responded to. It was a car accident, one that rang a little too close for Hen and the rest of the team. Someone ran a red light and rammed straight into the side of a 2019 Dodge Grand Caravan. Try as he might, Buck will ever be able to forget the look of pure anguish on the mother’s face as he broke the news that she was the only survivor of the collision. Buck had never felt so grateful for the little gift from God that was Eddie in his life. 

He smiled back at his boyfriend reassuringly, “ How did I get so lucky to have the both of you?” 

Eddie’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the random sappy outburst before settling on a soft expression. He knew something was on Buck’s mind, but he didn’t push, instead he began to sit up from where he had just been laying, a mischievous smile spreading across his lips. 

“ Here, you come take my place while I go get us some hot chocolate,” stated Eddie while he lifted the sleeping child’s head. 

“ I’m already standing I can-” he cut himself off as Eddie began to shift away from Chris and lowered himself to take his position. 

Buck laid there, the warmth of the fire easing his stress and allowing his eyelids to grow heavy. Before he gave into the exhaustion that plagued him, he spared one last look at his son who re-positioned himself to lay flat on his stomach with his arm sprawled across Buck’s upper body. Then, one glance at the boyfriend who was currently mixing the cocoa powder into the heated mugs of milk, before slowly shutting his eyes. 

Slowly, Eddie made his way from the kitchen counter with two incredibly hot mugs burning his palms. He noticed the steady rise and fall of Buck’s chest and took the liberty of placing his mug on the far end of the clear coffee table, trying his best to not create a loud clink when the mug hit the glass as well as not spilling his own drink during the action. A satisfied sigh escaped his lips at the fact that for once, he managed to control his clumsiness and took a sip from the painted deer mug in victory. The sweet liquid scorched his throat on the way down, replacing the warmth that Eddie had been missing since he had gotten up from his spot with Christopher. 

“Come here,” Eddie demanded scooting over a little to make space for Buck to squeeze in. 

He bent down besides his boyfriend’s body and reached for a blanket from the couch beside him. Buck snuggled tightly against Eddie’s side, lifting his partner’s arm, in true Buck fashion, so that it would be spread out underneath Buck’s shoulders and placing his head so that it rested on Eddie’s chest. He grabbed the corner of the blanket and positioned it to cover the majority of his body minus the lower bit of his long legs.

Buck carefully lifted his eyelids, drawing a blank as to when they ever shut in the first place, when he realized he had neglected the most important step of his night routine. He sat up and reached over to plant a gentle kiss on Christopher’s head and then doing the same with Eddie except, allowing the kiss to be a bit sloppier than the first. He moved back into the spot he made for himself when a familiar sound caught his attention. 

“ I love you,” whispered Eddie. 

A smile spread across Buck’s face at the speed of light. It wasn’t too long ago that the words “ I love you” were first spoken to each other in this very living room. Yes, it is a strong statement and it is a statement that describes just how lost either of them would be without the other. 

“ I Know,” Buck said a little too confidently. 

“ And Eddie, Hallmark channel, really?” 

Buck was a sucker for Hallmark movies. The happily ever after that comes after the restless fighting of two people trying to make a friendship into something more. He slowly realized that his life was his very own Hallmark movie and he couldn’t have had a better thought to fall asleep with.


End file.
